


Behind Bars

by ghostedMinds



Series: KnB work sets [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Flowers, Insomnia, Lucky Item, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KnB prison au! drabbles, oneshots, and other writings</p><p>(07/26) murahimu list updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MuraHimu list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I post my MuraHimu works in [ Sweets are Worth the Cavities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1602572?view_full_work=true/) so here is the list of each chapter and their link. I hope you enjoy them.

1\. [Sharing Pudding?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1602572/chapters/4165452/)  
2\. [First Meeting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1602572/chapters/4178055/)  
3\. [Past](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1602572/chapters/4397577/)


	2. Flowers for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: midotaka  
> prompt: freshly picked flowers

The day was quiet and peaceful. Midorima had been assigned to library duty and on Thursdays the library tended to be pretty empty. The green haired guard read through the book he had chosen to read earlier and without realizing it, rolled the flower within his fingers. His lucky item for the day was flowers so Midorima had made sure that he had come to work with a flower. 

The only problem was that earlier in the morning there had been a fight and Midorima had lost the 11 other flowers he had brought to work. He wasn’t bothered by the fact that many inmates had tried to goad him into a fight when they saw the flowers, he was just upset that he had lost them. 

Midorima sighed when he noticed someone sit across from him. The library was empty and inmates tended to avoid guards so what would cause an inmate to approach a guard in an empty library with free seats all around. Midorima lowered him look and held back another sigh when he saw which inmate had seated themselves in front of him.

“Takao, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Said inmate playfully pouted and leaned back in the chair. “That’s so mean Shin-chan. I brought you a present.” Midorima looked down at his book and closed it, knowing that it would be best to give Takao his full attention so he wouldn’t get lost. “What is it?” Takao smiled and leaned forward. 

“Here ya go. Flowers.” Midorima eyed the flowers suspiciously. “What for?” “They’re your lucky item today right? I saw that the others got lost in today’s fight so I thought you might like more. I picked them during my free time outside. Like them?”

Eyeing them once more, Midorima took them from the inmate and placed it with his single flower. They weren’t as flashy or as pretty as his lone one but that just seemed to make the one he had left even more beautiful. “Sorry Shin-chan. I can’t talk anymore today. I promised to meet Himuro today so I’ve got to go now. I’ll see ya later Shin-chan.” Takao stood up and skipped out of the library while humming a tune that Midorima didn’t recognize.

Green eyes landed on the flowers again and the guard poked at them absentmindedly. Midorima didn’t understand Takao or what he was getting at but he seemed to be the only one to understand him to some degree. He would always call out to Midorima and often got on his nerves, but the inmate was kind and paid attention to the little things about Midorima. The flowers were just an example. The other inmates had teased Midorima for them, he didn’t mind it, but Takao knew that Midorima listened to Oha Asa and he had figured out that the flowers were his lucky item of the day. 

Midorima didn’t understand Takao but it didn’t change the fact that he was an inmate and no matter how much affection he may have for him, he refused to believe he had any, their relationship could only be of a guard and inmate. This fact didn’t stop a small barely there smile from appearing as Midorima opened his book again while fingering the flowers.


	3. Finally, Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kagakuro  
> prompt: prison au ; insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open and encouraged  
> you can leave a comment here or an ask on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)

As another yawn is torn from the mouth of the fiery-red haired inmate, the phantom inmate takes a sip of his vanilla shake, Momoi likes to spoil him even though she shouldn’t technically be giving any inmates outside products.

“Kagami-kun has been tired a lot recently.” Kagami looks down at Kuroko as another yawn racks through his body, his hand over his mouth to cover it some. 

“I guess so. I haven’t been sleeping much.” Kuroko looks up at that. Kagami would think he had a look of interest on his face, if it wasn’t for the usual blank look on it instead.

“Would you like to share a bed with me Kagami-kun? I’ve been told I can be quite warm and that might help you rest.” Kagami’s face turns bright red, almost as red as his hair, and he slams his hand over Kuroko’s mouth, causing them both to fall over so they’re lying in the grass. Kagami is looming over Kuroko and he’s trying his best to glare.

“Don’t say such embarrassing things out in the open, especially with a straight face. And don’t repeat things I tell you!” he hisses out. Kagami is the one who told Kuroko that he was pretty warm but that was in a whole different situation. “Anyway you’re not that much warmer than my blankets when you haven’t been straining yourself.”

“Do you mean after sex Kagami-kun?” Kagami’s face reddened more as he looked around to see if anyone heard. He hissed down at Kuroko.

“Don’t say that out loud. Yes I mean then. Just, let’s go.” Kuroko allowed Kagami to pull him up and through the yard. None of the inmates paid them any mind as they walked through the prison to their shared cell. 

Inside, Kagami got into his bottom bunk and pulled Kuroko down with him. The phantom inmate looked at the other, a small trace of confusion in his eyes. Kagami hugged Kuroko to him and let his arms rest around Kuroko’s waist, his face against his neck so that his mouth was near Kuroko’s ear. 

“We’ll see if you can help me sleep by sharing my bed then. You did offer.” Kuroko huffed out, in exasperation if Kagami had to guess, and brought one arm around Kagami to hug him back, and let the other rest between them. 

“I did” he confirmed and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Kagami found that the even breathing of Kuroko and the slight rise and fall of his body was soothing. Soon the inmate found his eyes begin to creep shut, and before he knew it they were unbearably heavy. Kagami gave into the exhaustion pressing down on his body and welcomed sleep, finally falling asleep.

A couple minutes when Kagami was knocked out cold, Kuroko opened his eyes and stared at Kagami’s face. “Good night Kagami-kun. Sweet dreams.” He stretched up and pecked Kagami’s lips and felt them twitch in response, almost like they wanted to return the kiss. Kuroko let a small smile pull at his lips as he snuggled closer into Kagami’s chest, letting sleep tak


	4. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta  
> prompt: prison au ; babbling and a mouth kept shut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are welcomed and encouraged.  
> you can leave a comment here or an ask on my [tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/).

“Aominecchi!” 

The guard groaned and turned so his back was to the door. He’d just fallen asleep, and he’d found an empty cell to boot. 

“Aominecchi. Wake up!” Aomine growled as a weight was suddenly on top of him. 

“Kise go the fuck away.” 

“Don’t be mean Aominecchi. This is serious!” The blond guard took Aomine’s silence as a go ahead to continue talking. “Kurokocchi said that I was being too loud and that I should stay away from him, and then Kagamicchi said I talked too much and I would’ve realized why Momoicchi was mad at me. He said that even he realized what I said wrong. Isn’t that just mean?!” Kise whined out. When Aomine only grunted in response, Kise jumped on him again until the other guard turned over onto his back.

“Its cause you’re always babbling Kise. I keep my eyes open and my mouth shut, that’s why I’m never in your position.” Kise straddled Aomine’s lap and thought that over before chuckling slightly.

“Aominecchi never keeps his eyes open. I get it though, kind of. I’ll apologize to Momoicchi next time I see her.” Kise nodded to himself and peered down at Aomine who was falling asleep again. Kise wasn’t one who enjoyed naps on their shifts so he opened his mouth to talk again.

It was as if the tanned man knew the blond was going to say something because his arm shot out and grabbed the back of Kise’s next and brought the blond down to lay against his chest. Kise gasped and lost his breath at the sudden movement but grinned up at Aomine. 

“Don’t say anything and sleep, idiot.” Kise pouted slightly but hummed a yes. Still, he raised himself up with a hand on Aomine’s chest and kissed his lips quickly. Aomine cracked an eye open and looked at Kise. The eye followed the blond as he settled down on his chest again and when it slipped closed again, Kise kissed the bottom of Aomine’s jaw.

“Sleep tight Aominecchi.”

Aomine grunted and was soon asleep leaving the blond guard to fall into a light sleep a few minutes later, both forgetting that they were on shift in a prison.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and any opinions.  
> Feel free to request something here or on my [Tumblr](http://curlyghost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
